


Killer Café

by sperrywink



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Goodnight owns a café. Billy is his favorite customer, soon to be more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocsibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocsibe/gifts).



Goodnight heard the jingle of the bell attached to the door of his café, and looked up to see his favorite customer Billy coming in with tensed shoulders and a stiff stride. Goodnight sighed. Billy had gotten hurt again. Grabbing a cup of his dark roast for Billy, he waved him over to door to the back office and asked, “What happened this time, mon chéri?”

He nodded to his barista to take over, and met Billy at the office doorway. Billy came into the office willingly enough, particularly with the lure of his coffee, but he tried to put Goodnight off with, “I’m fine, Goodie.”

“You’re not walking like a fine man, Billy.”

“Just some cracked ribs. Nothing you can do about those.”

Goodnight handed over Billy’s coffee, and when Billy was distracted with that, he began running careful hands over Billy’s torso. They were already taped, which was good, although he shouldn’t be surprised. Billy generally was good about things like that. Goodnight just wished there wasn’t a need for it. Leaning against his desk, Goodnight pushed on Billy’s shoulder to turn him around so he could loosen Billy’s shoulders with a quick massage.

As Goodnight began kneading Billy’s tense muscles, Billy sighed contentedly. The knots weren’t too stubborn, Goodnight figured they were just an aftereffect of the cracked ribs and not of long duration. After about ten minutes, Billy’s muscles were loose and fluid once again. Once done, Goodnight patted Billy’s right shoulder, and settled more comfortably on the edge of his desk. He said, “I wish you’d go in for half on the café, already.”

Billy turned around fully, but didn’t step away, so he was still standing in the vee of Goodnight’s legs. He took a sip of his coffee, and said, “I’ll think about it.”

Since Billy had always said an emphatic ‘No’ before, Goodnight was shocked, but happily so. His next words just slipped out. “I’m mighty glad to hear that, darling.”

Goodnight froze, and then consciously relaxed, because Billy remained a bit skittish about Goodnight’s affections. Goodnight suspected it all had to do with how they met. Since he had been Billy’s target originally, Billy still thought he should hold a grudge about that. Goodnight, of course, didn’t. It wasn’t Billy’s fault Goodnight had stepped on the wrong toes once too often. Plus, not only hadn’t Billy gone through with the hit (obviously), he also had taken care of Goodnight’s problem at the source. There would be no further hits on Goodnight, not if they knew what was good for them.

From Goodnight’s perspective that was good enough to redeem their initial meeting where Billy had been sizing him up to kill him. Plus, it wasn’t like Goodnight was some naïve civilian. He knew what was up the second Billy had walked through the door, and in his state plagued by the demons of who he had been, had almost welcomed it. It was only through his friendship with Billy that the nightmares had retreated enough to give Goodnight some peace. So as far as Goodnight was concerned he was thankful to Billy.

Billy, of course, thought he was cracked. Goodnight didn’t hold it against him, since he probably wasn’t wrong.

Surprisingly, Billy didn’t bolt at the endearment. He even smiled a soft, small grin at Goodnight, making Goodnight’s heart flutter with excitement. Feeling brave at Billy’s acceptance, Goodnight settled one hand on Billy’s wrapped side easing him closer, and said, “You’re just full of delightful surprises today, sweetheart.”

Billy took the step closer that Goodnight was guiding him into, and settled his own hands on Goodnight’s shoulders, playing with the ends of his hair. Goodnight had planned on getting a haircut soon, but if longer hair got Billy’s hands on him, he might put it off for a bit. 

Looking contemplative, Billy said, “I realized I was getting in the way of my own happiness, and that was stupid of me.”

Grinning delightedly at Billy, Goodnight asked, “I make you happy?”

Billy tapped him lightly on the shoulder in admonishment for his smugness, but then his expression turned inward again. “You do. The café does. I feel like me here, not just a stranger in a strange land.”

“You know the café will always be open and welcoming to you, Billy.”

“I do know, now. That’s why I think I can finally consider going in with you. Build a home with you.”

Goodnight’s breath caught. “Billy.”

Billy smiled coyly at him, and then to Goodnight’s delight, kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. He said, “Plus, the cracked ribs were a wake-up call. I’m an old dog in a young man’s game. Might be time to bow out while I’m ahead.”

“You are nowhere near being an old dog.”

Billy harrumphed. “In the café business, maybe.”

Goodnight laughed. “Oh no, you are definitely an old dog here. Much more so than in the hitman game. Being a barista is a young kid’s game, to be honest, with the getting up at five and the standing and the lifting. You’ll feel even more ancient in no time.”

Billy’s eyes twinkled at him, and Goodnight was so happy to be here with him having this conversation, he couldn’t resist giving Billy a kiss to the corner of Billy’s mouth, just like Billy had given him.

Billy’s hands tightened softly around his neck and he held Goodnight close as he turned the kiss into a real one. Goodnight carefully didn’t tighten his own hands on Billy’s ribs, but he slid them around to Billy’s back, pulling him in closer still as the kiss deepened.

Once the kiss winded down, Goodnight rested his forehead on Billy’s. “You’re going to make me the happiest of men.”

“Enough to go in forty-sixty?” Billy asked with a sly smile.

Goodnight frowned playfully back. “Never. Fifty-fifty always.”

“I can live with that.”

“You better. Once you’re in, I’m not doing this alone ever again.”

“Goodnight.” Billy sounded adamant. Goodnight knew Billy thought he was suicidal sometimes, but he wasn't, he just needed a better incentive to live, and nothing was better than Billy.

“I mean it, Billy. We’re in this together forever from this point on. No take-backs.”

Billy looked deep into Goodnight’s eyes, and Goodnight put all of his conviction and fierce desire into his. Billy finally sighed, but also kissed Goodnight hard and implacably. 

Goodnight welcomed it as the promise it was.


End file.
